Supernatural Text Wars
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Brotherly love, pie, hello boys!, where are you buddy?, and so on. The themes of these texts don't make them any less amusing!
1. Brotherly love

**A/N: Just like Hetalia text wars, we now have Supernatural Text wars! Yaaay!**

**This is only because my friend just got into the Suernatural fandom, so we play-fight in character a lot.**

**I am Sam, my friend is Dean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**/ / /**

**Dean**: I am Dean, Moose.

**Sam**:That makes you squirrel.

**Dean**: I know that. I amsquirrel, who loves pie

**Sam**:I am moose. I love my hair.

**Dean**: Mine's better. And so is my angle.

**Sam**:***angel

**Sam**: I DISAGREE IS WAY BETTER THAN THAT CLUELESS JERK CASTIEL

**Sam**:and gosh DANG that pie looks good!

**Dean**: GABRIEL IS A TEASE. AND IT IS MY PIE.

**Dean**: IM GETTING A WHOLE PIE FOR MYSELF

**Dean**: DON'T EVEN CALL CASTIEL CLUELESS

**Sam**: IT'S BETTER TO HAVE A TEAE THAN SOMEONE WHO JUST SITS THERE AND DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING

**Sam**: HE'S CLUELESS

**Sam**: AND YOU CAN HAVE THE PIE I DON'T EVEN CARE!

**Dean**: SCREW YOU AND IT'S ADORABLE HE'S CLUELESS

**Dean**: MY PIEEEEEE*hissing*

**Sam**: AT LEAST GABRIEL KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING

**Dean**: GABRIEL IS AN ASS

**Sam**: TO YOU

**Sam**: HE GIVES ME CANDY AND HUGS EVERY TIME HE SEES ME

**Dean**: HE'S A PERVERT TO YOU

**Sam**: MAYBE A PERVERT IS WHAT I NEED EVERY SO OFTEN

**Dean**: CANDY?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT WAS?

**Dean**: ...

**Sam**: Yeah. And it was yummy.

**Dean**: Ewwwwwwwwww

**Sam**: ?

**Dean**: That's gross, you ate his candy...

**Sam**: He got it from a candy store you sick mined pervert!

**Dean**: ...still gross.

**Sam**: HOW?!

**Dean**: You still ate the candy that perf gave to you

**Dean**: *PERV I SAID PERV

**Sam**: NO YOU SAID PERF HE IS PERFECT YOU ADMITTED IT

**Sam**: I WIN YOU JERK

**Dean**: SHIT NO MY PHONE AUTOCORRECTED ME

**Dean**: DAMMIT MY PHONE SIDES WITH YOU

**Sam**: EVEN SO!

**Sam**: EVERYONE SIDES WITH SAMMY!

**Dean**: I DO NOT

**Dean**: I DO NOT SIDE WITH SAMMY

**Sam**: YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH SAMMY

**Dean**: NI DON'T

**Dean**: NO I*

**Sam**: YOUR PANICKING SAYS OTHERWISE

**Dean**: CAN'T TYPE TODAY I SWEAR TO GOD

**Dean**: GO TEAM SQUIRREL

**Sam**: I DON'T CARE!

**Sam**: THE MOOSE WINS.

**Sam**: THE MOOSE ALWAYS WINS.

**Dean**: DAMMIT

**Dean**: NO IT DOESNT

**Sam**: YES IT DOES

**Dean**: IS THAT SO?! WHO'S GIRLFRIEND DIED ON THE CEILING, BURNING LIKE THEIR MOTHER DID?!

**Dean**: OMG IM SORRY

**Dean**: SHIT

**Dean**: I FEEL TERRIBLE I SAID THAT IM SORRY

**Dean**: I'M REALLY SORRY OMG

**Sam**: I will destroy you

**Dean**: I'M REALLY SORRY I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT

**Dean**: AHHHH

**Sam**: I'll put you in a devil's trap and shoot rock salt at you while I eat your pie.

**Dean**: *terrified screaming*

**Sam**: *throws Gabriel's candy at you*

**Dean**: *runs off in a terrified manner*

**Dean**: *with my pie*


	2. Younger Sam

**A/N: A compilation of times when my anxiety got the best of me.**

**For some reason, I picture child!Sam as extremely anxious, so I'm Sam in all of these. **

**The one who answers back is my cousin. Dean is my cousin. "-_-**

**I'M SORRY AHEAD OF TIME FOR MY FATHER'S REFUSAL TO ANSWER BACK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**/ / /**

**Sammy**: THERE ARE PEOPLE OUTSIDE MY CABIN SO I CAN'T LEAVE

**Sammy**: YOU NEED TO COME AND GET ME I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE FOR ONCE

**Sammy**: FATHER?!

**Sammy**: FATHER HElP THEY FOUND A WAY IN

**Sammy**: Nevermind! It was just Uncle Bobby and Dean.

**/ / /**

**Sammy**: WHERE'D YOU GO

**/ / /**

**Sammy**: Would you come here and help me please?

**Sammy**: Please?

**Sammy**: Do you still have your phone on you?

**Sammy**: I just left.

**Sammy**: Please tell me where you are

**/ / /**

**Sammy**: You should totally come over here so we can do the card game thing.

**Dean**: No

**Dean**: You come here

**Sammy**: No. There are too many people.

**Sammy**: THE DOOR JUST FREAKING OPENED AND I DIDN'T TOUCH IT

**Sammy**: IT SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME

**Sammy**: THE DOOR MADE A CLICKING NOISE WHEN I APPROACHED IT WHAT DO I DO

**Sammy**: DEAN ANSWER ME

**Sammy**: DO WE HAVE ANYTHING MADE OF IRON?!

**Sammy**: THERE'S NO IRON

**Sammy**: DO WE AT LEAST HAVE SALT?!

**Sammy**: THERE'S NO SALT!

**Sammy**: WHAT KIND OF PLACE DOESN'T FREAKING HAVE SALT?!

**Sammy**: I'm hearing thumping outside the bathroom.

**Sammy**: Please come here, I'm gonna cry!

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dwan

**Sammy**: *Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: Dean

**Sammy**: DEAN

**Sammy**: Dean please

**Sammy**: The curtains are moving

**Sammy**: DEAN!

**Sammy**: This one curtain won't stop moving.

**Sammy**: I feel sick, dude. My nerves... Oh gosh my nerves...

**Sammy**: I CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE IN A TANK TOP AND THE GHOST IS GUARDING THE ROOM WITH MY BUTTON DOWN

**/ / /**

**Sammy**: I CAN'T FIND ANYONE

**Sammy**: YOU GUYS ALL LEFT ME LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL

**Sammy**: I'M PANICKING

**Sammy**: YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IN AN UNFAMILIAR AREA

**Dean**: Are you found

**Sammy**: NO THANKS TO YOU

**Dean**: Okay just making sure


End file.
